Sinners
by GFSista
Summary: Sinedd is not religious. Rocket is. Contains slash. Set several months after season 2.


**Sinners**

Hiya! Yes, its another RocketXSinedd fic! This fic is set several months after season 2 and it is basically a product of my own boredom, the movie "Se7en" and the fact that it is Lent. So it might seem unusual!

I'd like to dedicate this fic to FemaleSpock because she agreed to look over the story and give me tips for improvement. Thanks sweetie!

By the way, I don't like my summery (again...) so could someone help me out?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.**

**Warning: This story contains slash. If you do not like slash, please do not read or review this story. Flames are not appreciated.**

* * *

"Lust is a sin." Rocket said, perched on the end of a bed.

"So?"

"Sin is evil. You know the seven deadly sins, right?"

Sinedd shook his head. Rocket sighed.

"Greed. Gluttony. Pride. Sloth. Envy. Wrath. And of course, lust. And you –" Rocket paused for effect. "Are guilty of all seven." Rocket stopped, looking over Sinedd. "Actually, I take that back. You're only guilty of five. I haven't seen you being lazy, nor have I seen you being gluttonous."

"Hmm." Sinedd hummed, tapping his fingers on his bed

Sinedd didn't care about heaven or hell. Or even the fact that Rocket believed there was an afterlife. Sinedd knew what he wanted from the midfielder. And Rocket was deliberately making him wait for it.

"So, how am I a sinner?"

"Well…" Rocket paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "You are guilty of pride because of the way you always boast about your football skills. Greed because you always want more. Wrath for obvious reasons. Envy because –" he stopped to smirk. "You are jealous of me. Lust… because you want me."

"I have you anyway."

Rocket smiled in an evil way. Sinedd lay back composed. Rocket never had to hide himself from Sinedd; he didn't have to hide the monster that he kept prisoner within. But he never admitted it.

"I know." He kept on smiling as he ran his hand over the smooth contours of Sinedd's chest. Sinedd growled and dragged Rocket onto the bed. Rocket laughed merrily before locking his lips with the enemy.

A couple hours later, the boys were tangled in a sheet and breathing heavily. Rocket loved the aftermath. This way, he could plunge himself into a forbidden kind of bliss and not feel guilty about it. His relationship with Tia was on the rocks and the detachment was becoming obvious.

Then came Sinedd. Somebody to take the pain of detachment away. But he had to be careful. If he got too attached, there was a big chance that Sinedd would end the relationship and Rocket didn't want to feel alone.

Sinedd looked at his companion, his usual smirk plastered on his face. Rocket returned the look with a slight smile.

"I need to have a shower."

...

"Aren't you meant to go home?"

Rocket shook his head. Everyone was out at Planet Akillian, celebrating a victory against the Lightnings while he faked being sick. "I'd rather stay here."

Usually after the sex, Rocket would leave for fear of getting caught. But today, he felt braver and in need of lay down on Sinedd's bed and they just talked. And at times they just sat in silence.

In a way, Rocket was going against the very foundations he was built on. Rocket and his family went to Church every Sunday and Norata constantly taught Rocket about being a good boy and following the teachings of the figures of Christianity.

_Thou shall not commit adultery. _

A direct violation of the Ten Commandments. Rocket brushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he felt Sinedd's fingers run through his hair. Besides, he had also been taught about forgiveness and repenting.

_"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and righteous to forgive us the sins, and to cleanse us from all unrighteousness"_ – a current verse Rocket lived by. He prayed and asked for forgiveness daily. It was a way of easing his guilt and it was almost like he found a way to outwit his faith.

"So, you don't believe in an afterlife?" Rocket asked. Sinedd mumbled a phrase which Rocket preferred not to have heard. Rocket smiled whilst running his fingers through Sinedd's thick black hair.

"Forget it Rocket. I've already told you. There is no way you're going to convert me." Sinedd said. He'd never believed in a God and he had no reason to. His parents were dead. If a God was meant to be so loving and caring then why were there wars? Why was there so much suffering? He remembered the one time he was dragged kicking and screaming to the local Church by his foster carer. He sang loudly and out of tune for the hymns, mucked up all the prayer books and caused complete and utter chaos at the Sunday School. Needless to say, he never went there again. Usually, he would have walked away the moment anyone mentioned religion but with Rocket it was different. Rocket didn't talk _at_ him, only _to_ him.

"You'll never change. You little sinner." Rocket said, playfully ruffling Sinedd's spiky hair.

Rocket sighed peacefully. With Sinedd, there were was no need to fill the silences with pointless chatter. They were both loners; but their slight movements let them know that they weren't alone. Two boys – worlds apart but very similar.

"Hey." Sinedd said after a long while.

"What is it?" Rocket mumbled having nearly fallen asleep.

"I've just thought of something."

"And what's that, Mr Atheist?" Rocket said, twisting himself round to get a better look at his companion.

"You are such a hypocrite. You are equally guilty of sin. Four, if I can recall."

"Really? Tell me." Rocket demanded, in a cool tone.

"You're proud of your own football skills. Wrath because of Netherball. Don't think I haven't seen you wanting to inflict rage on other teams. And _you_ are jealous of _me_."

"Me? Why would I be jealous of you?" Rocket said, leaning his head on his hand. The words sounded like a question and a mockery.

Sinedd leaned forward to whisper in Rocket's ear "You wish that you could be like me all the time. And, you lust after me."

Rocket chuckled darkly under his breath and murmured "I know I sin. I know that we are similar. But there's a difference between me and you."

"And what's that?"

"I pray."

* * *

Hoped you liked it, it may seem unfinished but I wanted to leave it like that. Please review and if you have any constructive criticism, I'd be happy to read it!

Luv GFSista xxx


End file.
